


BTS - Who has the highest sex drive (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [74]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)We can also be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist-links-to-ao3Our opinions only





	BTS - Who has the highest sex drive (Most to Least)

1\. V

We definitely feel that Taehyung would be down to fuck most of the time if you were too and would likely go several times during one evening. It wouldn’t take much to get him worked up and things would often get heated very quickly, even if you were in a public place. 

 

2\. RM

We also feel that Namjoon has a healthy sex drive and would be able to keep you satisfied if you also had a high sex drive. He would be a lot more in control than Taehyung, however, and would only get carried away when the timing and place was appropriate. 

 

3\. Jungkook

Jungkook is a hard one to place on the list as he would sometimes find it hard to become aroused if he felt under pressure (for example if you had to be somewhere soon or if you specifically asked him to fuck you or make love to you). He would, however, generally have a high sex drive and it wouldn’t usually take much to get him really worked up. 

 

4\. Jimin

Jimin would also get worked up, especially if you were trying to tease him, but would be able to control himself if the timing wasn’t right. He would, however, be okay if he was with someone who didn’t have a high sex drive 

 

5\. J-Hope 

We feel that Hoseok can get very worked up in the moment if things escalated between him and his girlfriend. However, he wouldn’t necessarily think about sex a lot otherwise and, if things calmed down again before actually having sex, he would lose that moment easily. If he was with someone with a low sex drive, we don’t feel that it would particularly bother him as he is happy to spend time with you in other ways and would love you unconditionally. However, he is a naturally sensual person and so would better suit someone who was also willing to let things escalate naturally. 

 

6\. Jin

While we feel Jin does have a healthy sex drive, he is not sex orientated within relationships and would be happy to date someone who wasn’t either. He would, however, value the physical side of the relationship, seeing sex as another way to show you how much he loved you and bring you closer together. He would be quite well controlled and would not get worked up easily.

 

7\. Suga

While Suga also has a healthy sex drive, we see him as being more of a ‘giver’ in the bedroom and is often happy to satisfy you without things being reciprocated, even if he was feeling worked up. He would be able to calm down again quite quickly and go long periods between having sex. While we think he would prefer to be with someone who also has a healthy sex drive, particularly as sex and sexual acts would allow him the skin to skin contact he craves so much, it isn’t the most important thing to him in a relationship.


End file.
